


Oh, You Shouldn't Have!

by Avenged_DeathBat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 20:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16025228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avenged_DeathBat/pseuds/Avenged_DeathBat
Summary: Sam comes home to a surprise party from his friends and family, but is it real?





	Oh, You Shouldn't Have!

Unlocking the door of his apartment, Sam walks in, closing the door behind him. He enters the dining room, his friends and family appear from around the table when he turns on the light. Presents scatter the table, a birthday cake basking them all in a light glow, ribbons hung around the room against the neatly painted walls.

 

“Surprise,” and “Happy Birthday,” could be heard from the mass standing at the opposite side of the table. Their smiles like stars shining in the night.

 

“What a surprise!” Sammy says, making eye contact with only Dean. Though Mary, John, Jess, and Castiel are there, the only thing he can look at his Dean’s glowing eyes. Giving a no teeth smile Sam walks into the kitchen.

 

He sets down and puts away the things he had just bought from the store not too long ago. Opening the fridge Sam finds himself not in the kitchen anymore, but in a warehouse. It’s empty and bare. “Do it.” The voice is rough, angered.

 

It’s Dean, his green eyes dull, blood seeping from his bottom eyelids. Chuckles could be heard from an exiting Rowena. Dean attacks Sam, but Sam is quick, he dodges Dean’s punch. Sam takes the safety off the gun he didn’t know he was holding. “Do it,” Dean growls.

 

bang

 

He’s back in his kitchen. Everything’s put away, though he doesn’t remember finishing what he had started, he shrugs it off. Sam walks back into the dining room. The glow from the candles are gone, the ribbon streaming across the room, gone. The room’s painted walls are chipped, the boards from inside the walls showing and broken.

 

Mary and John are gone and so is Jess, the room is cold. The chairs that were once at the table, thrown across the room. The window is broken, glass collected on the floor around the windows wound. The only person standing there is Dean, he’s next to the only nonbroken thing in the room, the necklace Sam had given to Dean when they were little.

 

His crystal green eyes are dull, just like he had seen in the warehouse. “Do it.” Dean’s voice slightly raised from the last time.

 

With the blink of an eye, Dean is gone. In his place, a present wrapped with a bow on top. “Oh, you shouldn’t have,” Sam says as if there was someone there to hear him, but no one was there. No one was ever there.

 

He takes the present into his hands, it’s small but it has some weight to it. Not opening it, he takes it into his bedroom, laying it on the bed.

 

He repeats his words, “Oh you shouldn’t have,” as he opens the box relieving its contents. He takes the present out of its box, setting it onto his barren bed, nothing but a mattress. The walls are the same as the dining rooms’, chipping with holes in various spots.

 

“Do it.”

 

It’s Dean. Sam turns around looking at Dean, the present no longer on the bed but in Dean’s hands. Dean’s eyes are the same as how they were in the warehouse, bloody, dull. Everything that Dean wasn’t. They weren’t his eyes and that wasn’t Sam’s brother, but at the same time, it was.

 

“Oh, you shouldn’t have.”

 

It’s Dean who says it this time, he looks at the present its silver barrel designed with the same pattern Sam had used on him. Dean had missed this gun for the five years he had been gone.

 

Dean takes the safety off of the gun, extending his arm forwards pointing the gun to the right side of Sam’s head.

 

Sam isn’t frightened, he isn’t terrified. He’s happy when he sees Dean point the gun to his head in the same spot Dean was sporting his bullet.

 

“Do it,” Sam whispers.

 

bang


End file.
